Electrepede
"I have a right to shock anyone as I please. I'd rather give up one of my legs than allow a trespasser on my property!" ''-Electrepede'' Electrepede (Ingikoberro) is a monster that has reoccurred throughout the Scorpius series. They were once created by Count Vracula, who is now long dead, and either serve to Wolfember, or live on their own. Regardless of them being fought as enemies throughout the gaming series, Electrepedes have been known to live peaceful lives. Some have also started families, as well as maintaining their place in the world. Electrepedes can either be considered as enemies, or friends, depending on their morals. Gregory & friends have befriended a few of them, and many other citizens have taken a liking to them as well. Physical Appearance Electrepedes appear as 50 foot centipedes, with their head being heart shaped, and a long body with spikes on their backs and rear ends. The head appears to be blue-green, with yellow eyes, and the cases around their eyes are a lighter tone of yellow. Their antennae is red, and their mandibles are white. The spike on their heads are gold, with the color being different to the rest of the spikes on their body, which are white. Their 20 legs are also white, but their long body is a lighter black. Origin of Name Electrepede's name is a combination of the words "electric" (their powers) and "centipede", referring to the animal they were based on. Development Centipede's design is based on an N.M.E. centipede monster form the Kirby animated series. Though the monster has no name, it was enough to draw inspiration from its design to make Electrepede, as they are somewhat similar in appearance. Animated Series Scorpius Warriors Electrepedes make cameo appearances throughout the animated series, with them being in the background of Guy Peter's station room. However, they make their actual appearance when the V.M.E. Monster & Demon Army attacked Scorpius City. As they arrived, some Electrepede were shown destroying buildings with their electric beams, and being fought by some Scorpius Warriors. One of the Electrepede attacked Gregory after he was hit by Fatwolf's Body Bounce attack. Then, several of them began to crowd him, when Fire cuts them down, leaving only one for Gregory to defeat. Gregory then encircles the Electrepede as it fires electric beams at him, with him slicing the monster in half, defeating it. Vampires & Darkness In the movie, although all of the Electrepedes are killed, they have dark versions of themselves created by the Dark Pillowstar. They were slain easily by Dark Gregory, ending their lives. Scorpius Warriors X Electrepedes make a few cameo appearances in the X arc, with them not being as evil as they were in the previous arc. Since Vracula's death, they have somehow "appeared" on Planet Scorpius, now either serving to Wolfember. One of the Electrepede however, makes a full first appearance here. One of the Electrepede is known as Elrax, a timid Electrepede that never liked fighting unless it was to protect his friends. Gregory & friends met Elrax, along with his human friend Vera. She met him during the previous arc, where she was only seven years old. Despite Elrax threatening her to run, she refused, and saw him as a friend. Even though Elrax was nervous, he begins to like her more. They both hid themselves until after the V.M.E. Monster & Demon Army raid. There are more full appearances of Electrepedes, with one of them following Wolfember and Black Shifty on their travels, and another one sleeping in a hospital as a background character. Scorpius Warriors: Revolution Electrepedes don't make much of an actual appearance in this arc, as they are seen as background characters. Some of them are only seen in towns they are welcomed at. Scorpius Cyberwarriors An Electrepede that Wolfember owns makes a full appearance in this arc, with him defeating a few Viruses in the Virtual World. Scorpius Warriors: Crisis Electrepedes make minor appearances at the beginning of this arc, with some of them with their families. Games Electrepedes have made many appearances in the gaming series, with them as enemies. However, in the racing series, they are part of a crowd. Gregory & Fire: The Chaos Scepter Electrepedes make their first appearance in the Gregory & Fire RPG series. They are mostly fought in Wolfember's Castle. Gregory & Fire: The Dragon Saga Electrepedes make their second appearance in the Gregory & Fire RPG series. They are located in Wolfember's Castle, with their stronger relatives being encountered on Mount Coal. Scorpius: Return of the Dark Pillowstar Electrepedes return